What has happened to us
by LucyLionheart
Summary: Takes place just after Dumbledores death. My OC Lucy is devistated for she thought Snape was her friend. Remus finds her at her saddist. What will he do? Songfic READ REVEIW!


_What Happened to us?_

_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra_

That terrible spell kept ringing in my mind as Harry and I walked to the castle, to the place that we saw Dumbledore fall. Harry leans on me slightly. I glance at his face. It was almost unrecognizable. His expression was one of pure horror and sorrow. I knew my face was similar though it had not only sadness, but deep betrayal. We enter the lawn where a small crowd has formed.

Harry pushes past me and into the center of the crowd. I glance up at the dark mark that mocks the life that was lost. I slowly follow. Having reached the center I gaze at the person that had helped us thru these past 6 years.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed and he looked like was sleeping, except for his arms and legs which were at an odd angle. Harry was kneeling beside him. His head bowed and his body was shaking with sobs. Walking toward the body and change into my lioness form. I gently nudge Harry's shoulder. He hugs my massive head and gets up backing away from the body. I walked to Dumbledore's body. Placing a large golden fore paw on his chest I take a deep breath. I jerk my head toward the sky and let out a long loud and mournful roar. As I roar the people behind me raise their wands, the tips of which were glowing. I look at the dark mark; I notice it was growing fainter. Ending the roar I lower my head and take my paw off his chest.

_Avada Kedavra. _I gasp a little as the memory starts to replay again in my mind. I shake my head trying to get rid of it, my breathing growing faster. I quickly turn around and push through the crowd. I race toward my sacred spot in the forbidden forest. My paws pound the ground as I go faster. Memories start to flash before my eyes…

_The day I helped Severus from James and Sirius torments. The time Lily Severus and I were working on our essays. After Severus had called Lily that awful word and how I comforted him. _

I try to go faster as tears start to stream down my face and into my golden fur, as more memories start to flash by me.

_After I became Lucy Potter, my first day of Hogwarts with Harry. My first potion class, when I made a flawless potion. When I remembered everything and I had to prove it to him that it was really me. When he came back from a death-eater meeting after receiving a bout of the torture curse. I stayed by his side. Then today when he betrayed us by killing Dumbledore._

My tears flow faster as I reach my memory trees. I stop running and bow my head letting the tears fall freely. I hear a small sound and my head lifts. It was one of the memories, it had begun to play. It was the memory of Snape. I feel my sorrow become pure anger. I growl and leap toward the tree and slash the tree with my powerful claws. The red venom dripping from the deep scratches. Panting I turn to the other trees. Their memories beginning to play as well. Their voices were like glass to my ears and poison to my heart. I destroy them like I did the first until all of them, except one, were splintered messes. I walk up to the tree in the center. The one with the names of my friends in scripted to it. I place one paw on the names, while slowly turning back to my human form. I fall to the ground, my body shaking violently with my sobs the air ringing with my cried of despair.

"Harry!" says Remus as Harry enters the hospital wing. "Are you ok? Where's Lucy?" he asks.

"I don't know, she just ran off… I hope she is ok." Harry replies looking over his shoulder to see if she would appear.

"You stay here I'll go find her." Remus says walking toward the doors. He looks in the corridors searching for his lion-hearted friend. Finding her now where he thinks of the only other place she would be… The forest.

Once he was out of the castle and on the grounds he quickened his pace to a jog. Remus reaches the forest. At once he notices how quiet the forest was; nothing dared to make a sound. The lack of sound made him feel uneasy. He looks around for a path or something that would tell him she was here. He then tripped over something.

Lifting himself from the ground he looked to see what he tripped over. It was a large broken branch. Remus gazes around finding more destroyed branches. He follows the derbies. Finally he reaches a circle of trees. Every tree bore large claw marks. He turned to the center of the trees to the unharmed tree; just beside it was someone on their knees, even from this angle he could tell she was crying.

He slowly approached, taking careful steps. He reached her side. Lucy was still unaware of his presents or if she was she ignored him. Remus reaches out a hand and places it on her shoulder. Lucy slowly turns her head and looks at him. Remus takes a sharp breath as he looks at her face. Her usually lively and happy face was now twisted by betrayal. _He was her friend._ He thinks sadly to himself. It was her eyes that troubled him the most. Her bright golden eyes were now dull and lifeless; there was no hint of mischief within the golden depths. He felt his heart clench. In one swift movement Remus envelopes her in a hug. He looked down at her. Lucy's guitar started to glow, though it was feeble. Sad music was coming out of it and he soon heard Lucy's voice.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_  
><em>As the seasons change - remember how I used to be<em>  
><em>Now I can't go on - I can't even start<em>  
><em>I've got nothing left - just an empty heart<em>

As she sang that part she turned away from him, hiding her face. She continued he sad melody.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_  
><em>There's nothing more for me - lead me away...<em>  
><em>Or leave me lying here<em>

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_  
><em>There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere<em>  
><em>Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark<em>  
><em>Lay right down - decide not to go on<em>

Remus pulls her close and looks straight into her eyes. "Lucy you can't lose yourself, without that all of your courage will follow. Remember who you are, and what you mean to everyone." He tells her. He also quietly mutters to himself "What you mean to me." His words seem to let her gaze through a haze of grief. A faint spark started to glow in her eyes. Lucy then finished the song with a stronger voice.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_  
><em>There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"<em>  
><em>If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow<em>

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_  
><em>Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle<em>  
><em>To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for<em>

On the last note she gave a Remus a long warm embrace, before taking his hand and walking back to the castle, with an all new purpose.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
